The Wrong Man
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Sasuke broke Naruto's heart but can Itachi heal it? Shounen ai.


_**Title:** The Wrong Man _

_**By:** Shinigami no ko _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the characters, nor do I own the song used.  
_

_**Pairing:** Past SasuNaru, ItaNaru  
_

* * *

It's been a long time coming, but Naruto finally felt strong enough to break away. Blue eyes rose and stared intently at his reflection, scanning over ever inch of his body making sure everything was in order, with a nod of approval, he reached over and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the room he shared with the one person he loved since his childhood. He was finally strong enough to leave the one who caged him and his love.

"Ready!" a soft voice whispered, causing the blond to turn his eyes towards the man leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes half-lidded, stared intently at the younger male. With a deep intake of breath, Naruto gave a nod of his head and followed the older from the house all together. He was ready for a new start, he deserved that much.

* * *

He knew he screwed up, had been screwing up for years now yet the impact of his choices never was as clear as it was in this moment. The moment he returned to an empty house, everything even remotely belonging to his partner, was gone. Pictures, he had never bothered to cherish was removed; clothes were missing. Dark eyes scanned the room he shared with his blond haired former lover, memories long suppressed, surfaced, bringing tears to his eyes and for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke wept.

* * *

Naruto stood under the blinding lights, tonight was the night he would release all of his feelings. He would let go of his past and look forward, to the future and hopefully, he would find another who treasure what he had to offer without abusing it the way Sasuke had been doing for years. Blue eyes scanned the crowd of cheering fans, a small smile curled the ends of his lips, "Hey!" he waved towards the group, eyes lingered on a specific face, heart pounded within his chest, but he stilled his resolve, he had to end this relationship, it was not healthy for him to hold out hope for some one that would never give his heart to him entirely without the barriers and the cold indifference. "This is a new song I wrote a while ago. This is dedicate to someone who had been the most precious person in my life since I was a child. This is a song that describes my feelings for him and everything I feel up to this point in time."

Soft music began, before Naruto opened his mouth, allowing the words to poor forth, blue eyes closing. _"You're the wrong man for the job., hmm." _Eyes opening to meet the wide dark ones, _"I thought that you were the best part of me. Baby, I guess that we just believe what we wanna believe. I thought I knew you so well. I couldn't tell. That this was sinking so deep. I see it now. I'm breathing now. It's time for me, for me, to let go."  
_

Memories played within his mind, torturing his already beaten heart. Back then, everything had been perfect,

...

...

...

Sasuke gaped at the slender form on stage. His eyes stung but he withheld the urge to wipe at it, knowing what it was but not wanting to acknowledge the building weakness he knew was enveloping his being. Naruto meant the world to him, but he could never open himself to anyone, not even to the one person he loved more than life itself. He knew he had been hurting the blond, but he never thought Naruto would leave him.

_"It was cool when it started but now the flame is gone. You're the wrong man for the job. My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on. You're the wrong man for the job. I can't believe it took me so long to realize. Finally knows what it feels like (wrong man for the job). I started moving but I wont be afraid. I'm sorry to say. You're the wrong man for the job. __Ohh ohh._" 

Thoughts swarmed his brain, he remembered when they first started, Sasuke had been real romantic, and sweet but when they graduated and began pursuing their own dreams, Naruto became lead singer to a band, who was scouted not long afterwards, and Sasuke became vice president to the company his father owned.

Everything had been perfect before he had been given that position. The position his brother had refused; instead building his own corporation which rose to become just as successful as the Uchiha enterprises and Hyuga inc within six months of it being started. The pressure he was under had caused him to take some of his frustrations out on Naruto, often times he neglected to return home and the biggest sin of them all was his infidelity. He knew the blond speculated but didn't have enough concrete proof to prove this fact true.

_"Sometimes I wish I could take back everything. __I'd be easier to never have known you. __I would spare myself so much pain. __But still I can't stop thinking bout what I'm do without. __You in the lonely nights. __But now I know what I gotta do. __I can't ever change you. __I'm letting it go tonight." _

Sasuke closed his eyes as the haunting words echoed within his mind. Words which clenched his heart, painfully. He was the wrong man for Naruto, he knew it was true, but to hear Naruto utter those words, it hurt more then anything he had ever felt before. Dark eyes snapped open at the last words echoed. 'Letting it go.' he repeated silently. 'Was he letting us go?'

___"Hey! It was cool when it started but now the flame is gone. You're the wrong man for the job. My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on. You're the wrong man for the job. I can't believe it took me so long to realize. Finally knows what it feels like (wrong man for the job). I started moving but I wont be afraid. I'm sorry to say. You're the wrong man for the job__._" 

Naruto grasped the mic tightly within his hands, eyes connecting and holding with his former lover, blue eyes glowing with unshed tears as he stared into the dark eyes of the one he had loved for his entire childhood. But, that's what it was, a childhood love that he had carried into their adult lives, and it was time he realized that maybe it was time to let go.

_"I'm looking for somebody to love me the way I should be loved. __I need someone to do more for me than you have ever done. __I love you but your not the one." _Tears fell unabashed from his face, his voice overflowed with all the emotions he felt in that instant, stunning and bringing tears to more then a dozen of his fans listening to him.

_"It was cool when it started but now the flame is gone. You're the wrong man for the job. My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on. You're the wrong man for the job. I can't believe it took me so long to realize. Finally knows what it feels like (wrong man for the job). I started moving but I wont be afraid. I'm sorry to say. You're the wrong man for the job." _

Sasuke closed his eyes, he couldn't bare watching the heartbreaking sight any longer. He brought this pain upon himself, he did this. He loved Naruto, truly he did, but... he couldn't continue, there was no words to describe how stupid he felt.

_"Hey! You're the wrong man for the job. You're the wrong man for the job."_

Screams and cheers erupted around the room. The chanting of the blond's name echoed around the room. Wiping at the tears, the blond allowed a smile to touch his lips before he waved a hand into the air, amplifying the cheers. "Thank you. I'm happy that my newest creation was so well appreciated by all of you." the smile widened, "Now, let's continue, shall we." he nodded towards the group behind him, telling them to continue to the next song.

* * *

As they left the stage, Naruto waved at his friends before turning, freezing in his steps as sapphire met abyss. "Sasuke." the name fell from trembling lips, "What are you doing back here?" The blond took a step back when Sasuke moved forward. "I..."

Sasuke shook his head, halting whatever Naruto was about to say, "Naruto, I know I screwed up. I did allot of damage to our relationship, knowingly and unknowingly, I put you through a lot of heartache, and I don't deserve your forgiveness." dark eyes closed, "In the beginning, even now, you're the one person that I love above all else, but, as you've said, I'm the wrong man for the job."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Sasuke, you were my world. I put up with everything for that very sake. All the heartache and neglect you threw at me, I took it as long as I could be with you, but, someone approached me and told me I deserved better then what you were giving me. It broke my heart to hear those words spoken. Hearing this person tell me how much more I deserved, more then you were giving." Blue eyes opened, "It took me a long time to realize that he was right. I did deserve better and no matter how much my heart broke thinking about leaving you, I couldn't handle anymore of the pain you were giving me." a sob broke free, "I loved you Sasuke, but you're right." he sniffed, "You're the wrong man for the job."

Sasuke gave a nod. "I know Naruto, but..." the dark haired male closed the distance between them, "I want to still be friends. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose that, even if we can't be together again, I want at least your friendship."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller male, nodding his head against his shoulder. "Of course Sasuke. I wouldn't want to lose our friendship. You're my best friend as well." the blond released his hold on the other and took a step back. "I'll see you later Sasuke." he whispered. With a nod of his head, a sad smile tilting the raven's lips, Sasuke turned and walked away, tears falling from his eyes.

"How are you Naruto?"

Turning, Naruto released a shaky breath and gave a nod of his head, "I know I'll get over this, especially with you by my side Itachi." the blond smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, causing him to turn and bury his face into the others chest. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Of course Naruto. I'll always be here for you." Taking a step back, Itachi cupped the blond's chin, raising his head, "I have loved you from the moment I saw you, and I'll love you for the rest of my days..." Itachi trailed off placing a light kiss upon the blonds cheek, "Even death will not be able to keep me from you." with those words, Itachi brought Naruto into a mind blowing, heart stopping, kiss, that put anything he had ever shared with Sasuke to shame. And it was in Itachi's arms, that Naruto knew, he was the right man for the job.

* * *

**_Owari_**

_(The end)_

* * *

_Well this is just a short little oneshot, song fic I wrote for my favorite couple.  
_

_Shini-ko  
_


End file.
